


Hush

by BigBadBean (gegnabean)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sorry Scout, Very Not Good, first time anal fingering, nothing good, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gegnabean/pseuds/BigBadBean
Summary: Spy has a feeling that’s been welling up inside of him, and he can’t take it anymore. He’s a man of power, and can make his wants a reality.
Relationships: RED Scout/RED Spy, Scout/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I’m not super into Non-Con stuff. I was just having a bad day and farted this into existence in like 15-20 minutes. If you didn’t already read the numerous tags, this story is very not safe for work, and please be advised.

Scouts body hit the wall with a bull thud. “S-spy what’s goin’ on?” He asked, voice shaking.

Spy began to run his hands up and down Scouts side, making the other struggle to get away, but unable to move with his wrists held tightly above his head. “Spy stop! Lemme go-“

Spy connected there lips, tung entering the others mouth. Scout closed his eyes tight, trying to push away but to no avail. Spy pulled back, Scout gasping for air.

“S-Spy please-!”

“Shut up.” Spy cut Scout off, tone assertive and angry. “You never shut your big mouth, and I can’t stand listening to it anymore.” He leaned forward again, kissing and biting Scouts lips.

Tears rolled down Scouts cheek as he felt Spy reaching in between his legs and grabbing his clothed dick, feeling like his body was betraying him as a shoot of pleasure moved through him.

“Every time you speak I want to slap you, you frustrate me at every turn and I can’t stand it. You need to know how it feels.” Spy pushed the other to his knees by grabbing fits full of hair, sending Scouts hat and headset rolling to the floor. When Scout tried to reach for them, Spy pulled harshly on his short hair making Scout hiss in pain. Spy started to unzip his expensive dress pants.

A look of horror crossed Scouts face. “Spy... no! please I-I’ll do anything, anything! Just please don’t make me- I swear I’ll never bother you again. I’ve leaned my lesson I-I promise I-.” Scout was silenced as Spy smacked him across the face. He was sent to the floor, his legs kicked apart by Spy, who began pressing his shoe into Scouts crotch. Scout moaned loudly, mostly in pain. He covered his mouth and whimpered, looking up at the Spy through tears.

“You will shut your mouth.” He pushed harder on the others who let out a wine. “Or I will make you shut up. Now sit up and do as your told.”

Scout hesitantly got up and sat in front of Spy. Spy pulled out his cock, to Scouts horror. Scouts eyes went between Spy’s face and in between Spy’s legs, as if to ask if this was really happening.

Spy didn’t respond, instead pulling the others head up to level with his member. “Suck.” He instructed.

Scout hesitated, and Spy pushed his head down, dick pushed against Scouts cheek “NOW!”

Scout opened his mouth and took it in, tears running down his face in large waves. Spy sighed. “Much better. You are not so bad when your mouth is full.” He pushed Scouts head down, who made noises of concern, but Spy didn’t listen, instead pushing him down even further. “...yes.” He whispered. “You do as your father tells you to.” 

He pulled away, and Scout heaved for air, coughing and hacking. Spy let out a quiet moan and climaxed on Scouts face. 

Scout, still dazed from the loss of air, barely registered anything Spy was saying or doing, but when he felt cum hit his face, he nearly threw up. Spy tucked himself away, and looked down at the Scout, hair in all different directions and face caked in cum. “Scout.” He said in a gentle tone. “Look at me.”

Scout whipped his face of cum and tears, mixing and smearing as he whimpered. He looked Spy in the eye.

“Scout, you are to finger yourself now.”

A look of confusion over took Scouts face. He spoke hesitantly. “... what, what is that?”

Spy look the other in annoyance. “You are simply incompetent.” He pulled the other up slowly by the arms, and pulled down his pants and boxers, Scouts length springing up ward as his pants caught around his knees. Spy pulled the other close, almost gently, so they were flush to each other, Scouts dick pressed against Spy’s suit.

“S-spy?”

Spy shushed the other and reached around to Scouts ass, pulling the cheeks apart and inserting a finger.

Scout felt his whole body go stiff from pain. “Spy, n-no.” He begged, but Spy shushed the other again. He pushed the finger in deeper, adding another. “Spy please stop!” Scouts sobbed in fiery pain, but Spy’s only response was another shush, as he pushed in deeper. Scout opened his mouth again, but stoped when Spy bent his long fingers inside of him, fingers brushing against sensitive nerves.

Scout shuttered, and keeled in on himself in overstimulation. His breaths were shaky and his legs buckled, and couldn’t even contain the load moan he let out when Spy brushed the nerves again.

Suddenly, Spy pulled his fingers out sharply. He pushed the other to the ground and looked down at him with out emotion. “Now you do that.”

Scout couldn’t even process what he was really doing as he carefully pushed his figures in dry. It hurt even more than the first time, but he didn’t stop, he wasn’t even sure if his movements were his own anymore. He reached the nerves again, and brushed them gently. He moaned and leaned back against the floor.

“Yes, perfect.” Spy said. “Now I want you to cum for me.”

Scout just shook his head yes and sped up. He curled his fingers over and over until he couldn’t take it anymore, spilling all over his shirt.

“Perfect.” Was all Spy said. He leaned down to the other, who was still fairly unconscious. “You will speak of this with no one. Are we clear?”

All Scout could mange was a slow nod.

“Great.” He stood up, and without another word, he left. The door closed on Scout to the small dim closet, and he was drought back to reality. He pulled his finger out, hissing. He pulled his pants up, and wiped his face on his shirt. He turned over into his side, holding his knees. He sobbed softly in that closet all night. No one looked for him, and no one found him. The next day, he feel asleep in that closet. He was startled awake by someone pushing on his arm, and then there was someone talking to him, and then lots of people talking to him. He was taken to shower and then to bed. By who he didn’t know, but they were strong enough to cary him. He was then laid under his covers, and feel asleep. Almost like this was all just a bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not usually one to write stuff like that, most the time I don’t even write them as related. Maybe someday I’ll post a more light hearted story of them.


End file.
